darthstefanfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Palpatine
Palpatine (ook wel bekend als Darth Sidious) was één van de machtigste Sith Lords die ooit heeft geleefd en daarbij de laatste Supreme Chancellor van de oude Galactic Republic en de eerste Galactic Emperor van het Galactic Empire. Nadat hij jaren als senator voor Naboo had gewerkt, werd hij Supreme Chancellor van de Republic en hield deze positie voor dertien jaar. Dankzij een plan, dat hij had bedacht, wist hij bijna alle leden van de Jedi Order uit te roeien en heerser van een groot rijk te worden. Al die jaren als senator en Chancellor wist hij zijn identiteit als Sith Lord geheim te houden voor de Jedi. Palpatine werd geboren in het jaar 83 BBY op de wereld Naboo. Hij stond onder de invloed van zijn meester Darth Plagueis die hem de manier van de Dark Side of the Force leerde. Ondertussen begon Palpatine een politieke carrière waarmee hij senator wist te worden van Naboo. Later in zijn opleiding vermoordde hij zijn meester en nam hij een apprentice genaamd Darth Maul aan. Jaren lang wist hij Darth Maul op te leiden tot een Sith. Ondertussen wist hij zijn ware identiteit als Sith Lord geheim te houden voor de Jedi Order. Zijn eerste daad tegen de Republic was het beïnvloeden van de Trade Federation tijdens de Invasion of Naboo. Dit evenement zorgde er uiteindelijk voor dat hij Supreme Chancellor van de Republic werd. Echter werd zijn apprentice Darth Maul vermoord tijdens de invasie. Als Supreme Chancellor had hij veel macht. Pas jaren later nam hij Count Dooku aan als zijn nieuwe apprentice. Met de hulp van Dooku wist hij de Confederacy of Independent Systems op te richten, een organisatie dat zich afscheidde van de Republic. Als reactie hierop kreeg Palpatine in de Galactic Senate extra bevoegdheden als Chancellor om een Grand Army of the Republic op te richten. Hieruit volgde de Clone Wars waarbij de Republic vocht tegen de Confederacy of Independent Systems. Palpatine stond in deze oorlog dus aan beide zijdes. Tijdens de oorlog wist Palpatine de Jedi Knight genaamd Anakin Skywalker te verleiden tot de Dark Side of the Force en benoemde hem tot zijn nieuwe apprentice Darth Vader. Met behulp van Darth Vader voerde Palpatine Order 66 uit. Met dat bevel werden de Jedi uitgeroeid in de gehele galaxy. Palpatine wist de Senate te beïnvloeden met zijn daden en hervormde de Republic tot de Galactic Empire. Hierbij werd hij de eerste Galactic Emperor van het universum. Echter waren niet alle Jedi uitgeroeid, en daagde Jedi Grandmaster Yoda hem uit in een duel. Hoewel het eindigde in een gelijk spel, werd Darth Vader verslagen door Obi-Wan Kenobi en op sterven achtergelaten op Mustafar. Wanneer Palpatine zijn apprentice vond, liet hij overdragen naar Coruscant waarbij hij zijn pak in ontvangst nam. Met zijn status als Emperor had hij de beheersing over bijna het gehele universum. Hierdoor was hij in staat om één van het meest krachtige leger te bouwen. Eén van zijn machtigste militaire wapens waren dan ook de Death Star, een wapen dat de vuurkracht had om een planeet te vernietigen. Met dit wapen wilde hij volledige beheersing over het universum hebben en de Rebel Alliance afweren tijdens de Galactic Civil War. In deze tijd bleef Palpatine vooral op Coruscant en liet zijn apprentice Darth Vader zijn werk doen. Pas vier jaar na de vernietiging van de eerste Death Star reisde Palpatine naar Death Star II waar hij een plan had bedacht om Luke Skywalker te verleiden naar de Dark Side of the Force om Darth Vader te vervangen. Wanneer hij dit probeerde en Luke Skywalker elektrocuteerde met Force lightning, greep Darth Vader in en gooide Palpatine in de afgrond van de Death Star waardoor hij overleed. De vernietiging van Death Star II en het overlijden van Palpatine zorgde ervoor dat de Empire vervangen werd door de New Republic. Biografie Eerder leven De Clone Wars Gekidnapt thumb|250px|Palpatine beveelt [[Anakin Skywalker om Count Dooku te vermoorden.]] De verleiding van Anakin Skywalker thumb|left|250px|Palpatine probeert [[Anakin Skywalker te verleiden.]] thumb|250px|Palpatine neemt het op tegen de [[Jedi.]] Nadat Anakin gerapporteerd had aan Mace Windu over Palpatine's ware identiteit, besloten Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin en Agen Kolar om hem te arresteren, terwijl Anakun het bevel kreeg om in de Jedi Temple te blijven. Wanneer de vier Jedi Master zijn kantoor binnen kwamen deed hij alsof niets was veranderd, hoewel hij wist wat er aan de hand was. Vervolgens trok Mace en de andere Jedi hun lightsabers en Mace vertelde hem dat hij gearresteerd was en dat de Galactic Senate zijn lot zou gaan bepalen. Palpatine reageerde door te zeggen "Ik ben de Senaat", en onthulde zijn rode lightsaber en confronteerde de Jedi door naar hun toe springen in tol beweging. Al gelijk wist Palpatine Kolar en Tiin te vermoorden voordat ze zichzelf konden verdedigen. De volgende die viel aan de hand van Palpatine was Kit Fisto. Het duel zette voort tussen Mace en Palpatine richting het kantoor. Mace Windu wist het uit te houden tegen Palpatine, maar naar enkele minuten wist Mace Palpatine te ontwapenen door zijn lightsaber met een schop uit zijn handen te schoppen. Palpatine was ontwapend en liep bang in het raam. Palpatine lag op de grond en Mace Windu hield zijn lightsaber richting hem. Op dat moment kwam Anakin binnen lopen. Palpatine vertelde Anakin dat hij voorspeld had dat de Jedi de macht wilden overnemen en vroeg om zijn hulp. left|thumb|250px|Palpatine schiet [[Force lightning op Mace Windu.]] Vervolgens probeerde Palpatine zich te verdedigen met Force lightning die hij naar Mace schoot. Mace wist de lightning te weerstaan door het weer kaatsen met zijn lightsaber. De lightning werd weerkaatst op Palpatine's gezicht wat zijn gezicht misvormde. Palpatine's gezicht begon rimpels te krijgen, zijn ogen, nagels werden geel en zijn stem begon te veranderen en klonk meer schor. Palpatine vertelde dat hij te zwak was om door te gaan en stopte met het afschieten van lightning. Vervolgens smeekte hij Anakin om hulp door hem te zeggen dat hij de enige is die hem kan helpen met het redden van zijn geliefde. Mace Windu werd ongeduldig en wilde hem neer slaan met zijn lightsaber omdat Palpatine volgens hem de rechtbanken beheerst waardoor het te gevaarlijk is om hem in leven te houden. Net voordat Mace hem neer wilde slaan, hakte Anakin Mace's hand eraf. Palpatine reageerde meteen door force lightning op Mace af te schieten waardoor hij uit het raam vloog. De geboorte van Darth Vader thumb|250px|De geboorte van [[Darth Vader.]] Nu Anakin hem geholpen had, wist Palpatine dat Anakin geen kant meer terug kon dan hem te helpen. Palpatine bood hem aan om de Dark Side of the Force te gebruiken. Anakin besloot vervolgens om eindelijk zijn aanbod te accepteren en knielde voor hem, op een voorwaarde dat Palpatine hem zou helpen met het redden van Padmé's dood. Palpatine vertelde dat ze achter het geheim konden komen als ze samenwerkten. Wanneer Anakin zich overgaf aan zijn leer methodes vertelde Palpatine dat de Force sterk bij hem was en dat hij krachtige Sith zou worden. Vervolgens transformeerde hij Anakin in "Darth Vader." thumb|left|250px|Palpatine begint [[Order 66.]] Anakin vertelde dat de volgende set van de Jedi Council zou zijn tegen de Senate. Hierdoor vertelde Palpatine dat iedere Jedi opgespoord en uitgeroeid moet worden. Palpatine stelde voor dat ze snel handelde en de Jedi Temple aanvallen om een burger oorlog te voorkomen. Palpatine vertelde Darth Vader niet moest twijfelen omdat hij anders niet sterk genoeg zou zijn. Vervolgens vertelde Palpatine dat de Jedi, die niet op Coruscant zijn, opgespoord worden en zullen boeten voor hun verraad. Palpatine gaf Anakin een tweede opdracht nadat hij alle Jedi in de Jedi Temple heeft vermoord. Hij vertelde hem dat hij daarna naar Mustafar moest reizen om onderkoning Nute Gunray en de andere Sepratists leiders te vermoorden om de oorlog te stoppen. Vervolgen zei hij dat de Sith wederom weer het universum zouden beheersen en dat er eindelijk weer vrede zou zijn. De val van de Jedi Order Wanneer Darth Vader en de 501st de Jedi Temple bestormden, gaf Palpatine het bevel om Order 66 uit te voeren. Galactic Empire Hervorming van de Republic Duel in de Senate thumb|left|250px|[[Emperor Palpatine schiet bliksem op Yoda af]] Emperor Palpatine wachtte in zijn kantoor totdat hij verstoord werd door Yoda die binnen kwam. Yoda wist al snel Palpatine's wachters te verslaan door ze met Force push tegen de muur te laten knallen. Yoda vertelde dat hij gehoord had dat hij een nieuwe leerling had en noemde hem Darth Sidious, dat verwees naar zijn Sith naam. Emperor Palpatine was verbaasd dat Yoda Order 66 had overleeft en viel hem aan met Force lightning. Yoda werd volledig getroffen en viel bewusteloos neer op de grond. Palpatine vertelde dat hij een lange tijd op dit moment gewacht had en vertelde dat hij blij was dat de Jedi er niet meer langer waren. Yoda stond vervolgens op en vertelde: "niet als ik er wat over te zeggen heb", en gebruikte Force push op hem, waardoor Palpatine over zijn bureau vloog en in zijn stoel terecht kwam. Yoda vertelde vervolgens dat zijn regering tijd nu afgelopen was. Palpatine probeerde te vluchten, maar Yoda blokkeerde de ingang door er voor te springen. Yoda trok zijn Lightsaber en was verbaasd dat als hij zo machtig was, dat hij toch probeerde te vluchten. De Emperor zei dat hij hem niet kon stoppen en dat Darth Vader machtiger zou worden dan hen beide. Yoda vertelde dat hij verbaasd was dat hij zoveel vertrouwen legde in zijn nieuwe leerling, als in de Dark side of the Force. Vervolgens begon het duel. thumb|250px|Yoda vecht tegen [[Emperor Palpatine in de Senate Chamber]] Het duel zette voort in de Senate Chamber, waar Yoda en Palpatine allebei vochten op het podium van de Supreme Chancellor, dat zich omhoog voort zette. De twee vochten. Palpatine wist het voordeel in het gevecht te krijgen, maar nauwelijks. Het gevecht vernietigde veel van de Senate Chamber, aangezien Palpatine probeerde om Yoda te raken met Senator podiums, door ze bewegen met de Force. Yoda en Palpatine bleken ongeveer even krachtig te zijn in het gevecht. Nadat het duel zich voort zette, bleek Yoda vaker in het nadeel te zijn, aangezien hij druk bezig was met het ontwijken van de Senator podiums, die Palpatine naar hem bleef gooien. Vervolgens besloot Yoda om niet meer langer te vluchten en gebruikte de Force op een Senator podium, en gooide die terug op Palpatine. Hierdoor moest Palpatine snel naar een andere Senator podium springen. Toen Palpatine geland was, was hij Yoda uit het oog verloren. Opeens sprong Yoda vlak voor hem, op hetzelfde Senator podium, waardoor Palpatine Force lightning gebruikte tegen Yoda's handen, waardoor Yoda hierdoor ontwapend werd. Yoda wist echter de bliksem te weerkaatsen met zijn handen, maar Palpatine bleek meer kracht te hebben. Het leek alsof Palpatine aan de winnende hand stond, maar Yoda wist meer kracht te vergaren. Dit zorgde dat Yoda weerstand kon bieden tegen de lightning waardoor hij het lightning terug kon dringen tot de bron. Dit zorgde echter voor een explosie waardoor beiden door de schokgolf naar achteren werden geduwd. Palpatine wist een Senator podium vast te grijpen, dat zijn val redde, maar wist er moeilijk in te komen. Yoda viel echter verder en knalde met zijn lichaam tegen de Supreme Chancellor podium aan, waar hij zich nergens kon vast houden, waardoor hij op de grond viel. Palpatine kon zich veilig stellen in een Senator pod. Yoda zag in dat het niet meer te winnen was, en besloot om te vluchten. Hij wist te ontsnappen aan de beveiliging en contacteerde Bail Organa die hem kwam ophalen in zijn XJ-2 Airspeeder. Yoda vertelde tegen hem dat hij gefaald had. De twee verlieten vervolgens Coruscant en vertrokken naar de asteroïde kolonie van Polis Massa. De dood van Padmé Amidala